WNY-TV
'''WNY-TV is a TV station in New York City, broadcasting as a Independent station on DT ch. 7. It's transmitter is located in the Empire State Building. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History WNY-TV signed on June 2nd, 1950. It was New York's 1st TV station. WNY-TV signed on as a Independent station & still runs as a Independent station, today. WNY-TV is owned by WMFL Corporation which also owns SportsRadio 66 WNY, NewsRadio 102.7 WNY, NewsRadio 1130 WNEW & SportsRadio 101.1 WNEW DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WNY-TV remained on ch. 7 when the analog to DT conversion was complete Programming Programming on WNY-TV *''The Dr. Oz Show'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM (Syndicated) *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM (Syndicated) *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM (Syndicated) *''That '70s Show'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WNY-TV *''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM Newscasts WNY-TV is best known for popularizing the Eyewitness News format, in which reporters present their stories directly to the viewers. WNY-TV started the format in 1960. WNY-TV has been the ratings leader in New York since 1960 & has grown to become 1 of the most watched broadcast TV stations in the United States. WNY-TV's news department is respected for it's straight-forward presentation (especially during BREAKING NEWS). Since December of 1986, the 4:00 PM Eyewitness News lead-in has been The Oprah Winfrey Show at 3:00 PM & it's strong ratings helps the 4:00 PM newscast. WNY-TV cooperates with sister station WPHY-TV in Philadelphia, the popularizer of the Action News format, in the production & the broadcast of statewide New Jersey political debates. When the 2 stations broadcast a statewide office debate, such as for governor or U.S. Senate, they will pool resources & have anchors or reporters from both stations participate in the debate. Additionally, the 2 stations cooperate in coverage of news from New Jersey where their markets overlap, sharing reporters, LIVE trucks & helicopters. Unlike other Independent stations, WNY-TV airs newscasts, all day. As a Independent station, WNY-TV airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at 11:00 AM, Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On June 2nd 2004, WNY-TV became the 1st station in New York to broadcast news in HD. On March 13th 2010, WNY-TV started broadcasting it's news in a 1080i HD format. On February 25th 2011, WNY-TV expanded their This Morning Weekend newscast by an hour, extending it till 10:00 AM. On April 18th 2011, WNY-TV expanded their This Morning Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, WNY-TV added a weekend hour newscast at Noon. *Weekdays: **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News This Morning'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News Midday'' Weekdays from 11:00 AM-12:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News This Morning'' Weekends from 5:30-10:00 AM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 7 Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation News Music * WNY-TV 1950 News Theme (1950-1959) * WNY-TV 1959 News Theme (1959-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1968) * Cool Hand Luke: The Tar Sequence (1968-1984) (Lalo Schifrin) * News Series 2000 (1984-1993) (Gari Communications) * Eyewitness News (1993-Present) (Gari Communications) Newscast Brandings * WNY-Television News (1950-1956) * WNY-TV News (1956-1960) * Channel 7 Eyewitness News (1960-Present) Radio *Channel 7 Eyewitness News' "AccuWeather" & "Beat the Traffic" Updates can be heard on NewsRadio 102.7 WNY